Gundam Gurls- Gundam Girls vs Gundam Boys
by Meioko
Summary: Hey! What's gonna happen tot the two teams? Are they gonna destroy each other? PLEASE R&R For those of you who read it. I'm sorry, but I had to replace it. Please R


PM: Hey! y'all Im Princess Meioko!   
DB: and Im DuoBat!   
PM: Hey please R&R   
DB: Bye 

Meeting the G_Girls 

(Prologue: Meioko Yagmi or Mei is all the Gundam Pilots combined, like she can be as cold and mean as Heero. This makes her a more dangerous Gundam pilot. She is quiet like Trowa, sometimes. She can be as nice as Quatre. She can be just like Duo since she can get someone to laugh when they're not feeling to happy. She can always get someone to laugh. That's why she's a lot like Duo. Meioko dresses either really hoochi or tomboy like. Any way the other Gundam pilots are Kojomiko or Kojo, Cathy, Myoki, and Nana. Meioko's the best at computer hacking, fighting, she knows how to use a gun and can be very dangerous with one. Kojo is the peacemaker a lot like Quatre. She sort of a flirt. But she just like Quatre except the fact that Meioko's the richest not her. Cathy is a disaster waiting to happen, a lot like Duo. She is really a happy person. She seems to always get a joke through. Like the three of them is always doing that. Myoki is a computer whiz and is almost as good as Mei. Ha! Anyway she's the one who get stupid things down on paper she usually can get the info we need. That is if Mei is too lazy to get it herself. And Nana is the small one who tends to annoy everyone to keep them on their feet. We all have good Gun skills. We're the most popular people around school. Not that we go too often. We're all 16 years old. They all have cars. Mei drives a sliver Corvette and a black Prelude. Jade drives a black CR-V. Myoki drives a red Prelude. Kojo drives a Ford Navigator. Plus the fact that Kojo, Cathy, and Mei also have motorcycles. They do a lot of fatal stunts. That makes them three the ones who get the most attention by everyone. Now they're all at the mall and they ran into...) 

"So, Mei-San, wanna go to Software?" Kojo asked. Meioko was wearing a black tube top with dark blue jeans.   
"Sure, why not, how 'bout you guys?" Mei asked the rest of the group. Nana was wearing shorts and a shirt like a regular kid. Cathy was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt. Kojo was wearing a red top with long light blue jeans. Myoki was wearing short jeans with a baggy shirt over it.   
"Ok" They all replied. They all turned around as people were staring at them and whispering 'Hey! Aren't those the Gundam Girls?'   
"Hey!" A cold monotone voiced called out. "Hey! You Gundam Girls."   
The Gundam girls all turn around in unison. Who do they see? The Gundam boys. Heero was the one who had called out.   
"What do you guys want?" Meioko sneered. The other girls had already start to check out the other guys led by Heero. The guys walked right up to the girls, so that they're face to face.   
"Yo! Waz up with you girls taking our jobs?!" Duo asked smirking at Cathy. While Kojo was already flirting with Quatre.   
"We aren't taking anyone's jobs. Right now it's girls turn to rule!" Meioko answered not letting any kind of expression cross her face.   
"Oh yeah?" Heero challenged.   
"Well, no duh!" Myoki piped up.   
The boys dumbfounded with Myoki's comeback just stood there. Duo was just looking all the girls over. While Heero and Meioko were at each other's throats with death glares. Quatre and Kojo were already just giving each other 'the look'.   
"I know, why don't we go to the tests. If we girls aren't as good as you then we'll back off. If not then..." Meioko stopped. Never taking her eyes off of Heero, as if she did he would try to kill her.   
"We'll join up together and fight together, deal?" Heero continued whose eyes never even blinked.   
"Good Idea" Nana said watching Wufei's every move.   
"Right. When do we start?" Cathy asked, talking to Duo.   
"We'll start right now." Quatre decided for the rest of us.   
In outer space. Everyone in their Gundams. The Zero One also known as the Wing Gundam mostly called the Wing Zero. That's the one Heero was in. The Zero Two, The Deathscythe, which is Duo's. The Zero Three, Sandrock, which belongs to Quatre. The Zero Four, belonging to Trowa, also called the Heavyarms.   
The Zero Five, is the Shenlong, but then Wufei calls it the Nataku. Those are the original Gundams. The Zero Six, The Falcon, belonging to Meioko. The Zero Seven, also known as the Hawk, is Kojomiko's. The Zero Eight, the Dragon, is Cathy's. The Zero Nine is Myoki's, also called the Eagle. Nana's is the Zero Ten; she likes to call it her Poodle_puff after a pet of hers. On the count of three the pilots all started fighting. After three hours of fighting no one had won and no one had lost. Everyone quit fighting except the two leaders. When Meioko finally hit the Wing Zero for the last time, it had stopped fighting. Heero was unconscious, forcing the cockpit open; the boys had taken him out. He woke up in the morning.   
"Today's test will be one of guns." That was the first thing Heero said when I woke up.   
In a room they all put their guns on silencer and began to shoot the target.   
"Trust me, Heero. Just give in already. Meioko had beat you yesterday." Duo tried convincing his friend. "I know you like her too."   
Heero stopped. "What?"   
"Yeah, I know you like her. I can tell." Duo replied.   
"Why don't we do this just shoot each other, every time someone gets hit they're out." Heero said out loud. This caused a shooting rampage. Heero kept on shooting for Meioko but every time he had his chance to get her, he couldn't pull the trigger.   
'Damn you Heero. How can she be this strong? I can't even kill her.' Heero thought to himself.   
Finally when everyone was out except those two. Everyone just stared chatting. Duo and Cathy, Kojomiko and Quatre, Myoki with Trowa, and Nana was annoying Wufei but some weird reason he wasn't shouting at her.   
"Heero, just forget this. I'm just as good as you are at this." Meioko gave in.   
'She's right, maybe I should just stop.' Heero thought as he put his gun down.   
"Hey! Duo, you guys wanna come to our school dance tomorrow night?" Cathy asked. "We're all going."   
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dou replied. "How 'bout it you guys?"   
"I'll go." Quatre said.   
"Me too." Wufei chimed in.   
"Sure, why not." Trowa said.   
"How about you Heero?" Jade asked.   
"I might come." Heero said coldly.   
"All you girls are going right" Duo asked, smiling.   
"Yup." Meioko said smiling finally letting her guard down.   
'Man, does she look pretty when she smiles. I wonder how can she be so nice yet so cold like me?' Heero thought to himself.   
* The night of the dance. *   
"So, Meioko, Duo tells me that Heero does like you." Cathy says, making Meioko turn pink.   
"Really?" Meioko asks curiously.   
"Yeah, all the guys are trying to get him let his guard down a bit." Myoki says making Meioko blush even more.   
"Oh! Yeah! Quatre told me to tell you that Heero will probably let his guard down if you wear something shorter then the usual if you get my drift." Kojo says. Then she adds on, "Not like you don't have any of those." Everyone laughs.   
"Oh! Shut up! You're so mean!" Meioko defends herself.   
"So, do you like him?" Nana asks.   
"Uh, uh, uh, do you think this dress will do?" Meioko says holding a extremely short black dress, desperately trying to change the subject.   
"Yeah, very nice. Now answer me!" Nana yells.   
"Well, it's non of your business!" Meioko says.   
"Oh, so you do like him." Myoki teased.   
"Yeah, so what's your point?" Tiffany replied.   
"So, you really don't mind trying to let his guard down up do you?" Cathy sneers.   
"Can we please talk about something else?" Tiffany asks.   
"Damn, girl, you're so damn skinny, look at that." Kojomiko comments.   
RING. The doorbell rings.   
"I'll get that." Meioko answers. Meioko goes to answer the door. She goes to the front and answers the door.   
"Hi..." Duo's voice trails off as he takes one good look at Meioko. Lookin' her up and down. 'Damn, she's got some nice legs. Damn you Heero, take the prettiest girl. And where is that baka anyway?' Duo thought to himself, as were the other Gundam pilots thinking the same exact thing.   
"Oh! HI! Guys, the girls will be right out. Come on in." Meioko offered.   
All the girls come walking down the stairs making their big entrance. Meioko rolls her eyes. Just when they were about to go, Meioko was about to go with Cathy and Duo, when Heero drives right up to the curb and opens the door for her.   
"Come on." Heero says urging her into the car. 'Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! Why the hell did she have to wear that? Now I really am falling for her.' He thought while he was driving.   
At the Dance. They were all talking to each other when they noticed that Meioko and Heero had avoided each the whole night. Then they saw Heero finally glancing at her when she was being asked for the 20th time to dance with some guy. Still she refused to dance. The guys were betting that Meioko would ask Heero to dance first. While the girls were betting that Heero would be the one to ask first.   
"Hey! Ya wanna dance?" Heero finally asked smiling at Meioko and holding out his hand.   
"Sure" Meioko replied.   
"Ha! Told you so!" Nana said to the guys.   
The girls taking everything. When the dance was over, The girls drove home, and so did the guys.   
"So, he finally gave in." Kojo says smirking.   
"Yeah." Meioko assures her.   
"Did he ask you out?" Myoki asked.   
"Well, no duhhh." Meioko answered getting annoyed with all these questions. 

"So did you ask her out?" Duo asked smirking at Heero.   
"Yes." Heero said smiling, for once. 

The next day after school.   
"Yo! Bitch! I've got a bone to pick with you." A familiar voice came from behind.   
The five girls turned around to face Maile Tufuele. A ugly, whore, who's PMSing 24/7.   
"You know you are such a bitch sometimes." Maile snarled.   
"Oh! Look it's the queen of the whores. The Mother of all basterds." Meioko sneered in her face.   
The whole gang just watched on.   
"Well, isn't this the Queen of Mean."   
"Damn, right it is."   
"Well, I saw you last night at the dance. The guy you were dancing with is one of my BASTERDS!"   
Maile yelled. Now this really got to Meioko. Meioko lunged at her. Meioko was ready to take her head off.   
The others jumped her to keep her from getting to Maile. They knew what that if they let go I could kill her. They also knew they couldn't hold her back for long.   
"Let me go!" Meioko yelled as she struggled to get at Maile.   
"Look, Mei-San you know we can't let that happen..." Myoki says.   
"Oh! Look, your friends know how weak you are and how badly beaten you would get." Maile continued. Maile really didn't know how fatal this was.   
The Gundam boys arrived to see what was going on. They stood there for a while listening what was being said.   
"Well, here's your boyfriend. One of my BASTERDS!" Maile started again. Meioko lunged at Maile. Meioko tore out of her friend's grips. But then was soon tackled by boys. Heero was holding her waist. The girls helped them out by pinning Meioko so she couldn't get loose.   
"Maile, I'm warning you. You had better shut up NOW!" Heero yelled.   
"Why should I?" Maile yelled. "She's the one who made me do all the project by myself!"   
"You fucken, ugly, mother of all whores, BITCH! I can't believe you're still mad about that! What kind of fucken dumb ass idiot would still be mad about that? I'm the one should be mad! You're the one who kept on yelling at me because I couldn't get it scanned. I did it and your fucken disk screwed it up! So why don't you just shut fuck up about that?!" Meioko screamed at her.   
"We can't hold her much longer." Trowa said. "Maile I highly suggest you either run like hell right now. Because we can't hold her much longer."   
Maile just stood there.   
"Go ahead and let her. I can take her." Maile says confidently.   
"You heard her, she wants to fight me. NOW LET ME GO!" Meioko yelled in protest.   
"Wait, before you let her go, give me your phone. So, I can call the ambulance." Heero said. A minute later." Ok you can let her go now."   
They all watched as Meioko basically kicked the shit out of Maile. Just before Meioko was gonna kill her Heero told her to go and dragged her off. They got away before the ambulance came. Maile had slipped into a coma.   
They crowed into Duo's Expedition, and Quatre's pick-up. Heero dragged Meioko into the back with him in Duo's car. Duo was driving and Cathy was next to him.   
"Hey! Mei-San, don't be mad at her! I mean she isn't as good as you in anything." Duo commented trying to calm Mei down.   
"How can I not be mad at her?! You should have heard what she called you!" Meioko yelled in protest.   
"She's right. Maile had called to you a flirt-head, basterd that knew nothing, at all. I would have jumped her, but that's Mei's job." Cathy added.   
"Hey! She really said that?" Duo asked, clueless on how mean Maile can be.   
"Yup, and she called Heero a basterd too!" Cathy said.   
"Excuse me? She called me a basterd? That bitch deserves to die. Nevermind what I said earlier Mei-San" Heero smirked. "Calling Duo a flirt-head is correct sometimes.   
Everyone except Duo laughs.   
At the Winner's mansion. They were ordering pizza.   
"Hey! I want a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese!" Wufei and Duo yelled, as Nana was ordering.   
"And I want the same." Heero said for both him and Mei.   
"Ok to make this easier why don't just get 5 large pepperoni with extra cheese? That way if you don't want the pepperonis give them to me or something." Myoki suggested.   
"Ok" Everyone replies.   
Ring.   
"The pizza's here. I'll go and get it. Give me the money. " Duo says jumping up. Cathy follows him.   
"Here's the pizza! Dig in!" Duo yelled as he came back with the pizza.   
"Hey! Since you are practically living with us why don't you move in." Quatre said out of the blue.   
"Ok! Sure!" Kojo said immediately. Quatre just smiled.   
"We would love to...but can't." Mei said with a very calm voice. Heero looked at her, like why not?   
"Why not Mei?" Nana asked hoping they could all stay.   
"Yeah, why not?" Heero finally asked with a playful tone, causing everyone to stare at him, except Mei coarse.   
"'Cause, we girls have way to much things. We could barely fit it all into out house." Mei points out.   
"She's right, we do have all this make-up and everything." Kojo agrees.   
"Well, why not buy a bigger house together? As in we all pay for it but the rich ones pay the most." Wufei said. Everyone nods in agreement and then they all turn to look at Meioko and Quatre, the two richest people of them all.   
"Ok, I don't see why not." Trowa said.   
"We'll see the newer mansion tomorrow morning." Quatre said.   
"I'm full. I ate like seven slices." Meioko said leaning toward Heero for support.   
"Me, too." Heero said leaning back to the couch, taking Meioko with him.   
"We're all full." Myoki chimed in. Everyone nodded.   
"Let's watch a movie and sleep out in the living room tonight." Trowa suggested.   
"Good idea. We all have extra sleeping bags." Wufei said smiling at Nana.   
"Mei and I get the couch!" Heero yelled as he went to get blankets.   
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh." Cathy teased. Everyone else chimed in.   
Meioko turned a bit red. Heero comes back giving everyone death glares cause he had heard them. Everyone just smiles. The rest of them go to get the sleeping bags.   
"What should we watch?" Kojo asked.   
"How about 'Meet the Parents'?" Quatre suggested.   
"Yeah, ok Mr.Cheng said it was really funny." Nana said.   
Trowa pops the video in as everyone snuggles up. Heero was sort of sitting there with Meioko in his arms.   
Kojo was leaning on Quatre. Duo was lying down with Cathy right next to him. Wufei was holding onto the little blonde. Trowa was sitting against the couch with Myoki leaning on his shoulders. Everyone starts to yawn. Mei had already fallen asleep. Heero kissed her on her forehead.   
"Good night, my love." Heero added just before he fell asleep too. The next morning. Heero woke up and didn't see Meioko next to him or anybody for that matter. Not even the sleeping bags. He runs into the rooms and didn't find her. Then he went to the kitchen. Everybody was there, except Meioko or at least he didn't see her. Meioko was behind the fridge door, getting something.   
"WHERE'S MEIOKO?!" Heero yelled as he crashed into the door, still not seeing her.   
"Right there." Duo said pointing to the fridge, as Meioko stood up.   
"Thank God." Heero sighed in relief.   
"Well, Heero what do you want for breakfast?" Meioko asked her boyfriend.   
"Toast and some eggs would be nice." Heero said with his usual monotone voice.   
"What would you like to drink with that?" Meioko asked starting to sound just as emotionless.   
"Orange Juice. Thanks" Heero said softer, after hearing Mei.   
"Oh! Heero, we're going to look for the mansion wanna come?" Duo asked his best friend.   
Not even paying attention to Duo, "No thanks."   
"Ok." Duo said surprised.   
After breakfast.   
"Mei, I'm gonna go upstairs to sleep." Heero said coldly.   
"Ok."   
Heero was half-asleep. Mei was gonna leave with the rest them to look for the houses.   
"Bye, Heero." Mei whispered to him. She left the room. Heero's eyes shot open. 'Bye Heero? Is she leaving me cause I wanted to go to sleep?' he thought to himself, making himself worry. He runs out to the front where he caught her.   
"Where are you going?" Heero asked with a worried expression.   
"To look for the new mansion, silly." Meioko replied jumping into the back of Quatre's pick-up.   
"Oh, ok you'll be back right?" Heero asked sleepily.   
"Well, no Duhhhh." Nana laughed at his overprotective side.   
"Ok, see ya." Heero said waving to them as they went off.   
Heero goes back in to go back to his sleep.   
"Oh! Let's take a look at that mansion!" Kojo suggests pointing to a white mansion with a beautiful front lawn.   
"Ok. Come on." Quatre agreed.   
They walk in. All of them taking the information sheets.   
"Whoa! This house is so...uh...so" Myoki stammered.   
"Cheap!" Tiff and Quatre said in unison. The rest of the group stares at them like they were crazy.   
"The word I was looking for was expensive." Myoki said sarcastically. "I mean like look at all those zeros. There's like six of them!"   
"So." Mei replies.   
"Nevermind." Nana says getting tried of this.   
"Let's get this one! It has six bedrooms, five bathrooms, one pantry, a laundry room, living room, a family room, two guest's rooms, a big kitchen, attached to the dining room, a 12 foot deep pool, and spa. There's a small ranch in the backyard too." Duo said excitedly.   
"Ok, I like it here too." Meioko said happily.   
They bought it and was gonna move the next few days.   
"Hey! Let's go home and tell Heero, I'm mean Hee-San." Cathy teased. Making Meioko turn bright red. They all got in the car.   
Back at home. Heero had heard them and came running outside.   
"You're finally back!" Heero yelled as he went to open the door for Mei.   
"Hi! We found it!" Mei said excitedly, as she handed him the paper. Heero took one look at it.   
"Why, not look at it inside then you all can tell about." Heero said as he picked Meioko up and tossed her over his shoulder. Meioko screamed.   
"Heero Yuy! Put me down this instant!" Meioko laughed, as she hung from his shoulder. Everyone else just laughed. Duo was quite surprised that Heero could be this playful! When they reached the house Heero put her down, by then her face was all red. That made him laugh, it also caused everyone else to laugh even harder.   
"You're so mean!" Meioko joked.   
"Yeah and just what are you gonna do about?" Heero snapped with a smile.   
Everyone else just stared at him wide eyed. Meioko just glared at him then broke into a smile. Heero just looked right back at her, then he attacked her. He started to tickle her right there in the doorway. Of coarse then everyone else helped Heero.   
When they finally stopped, they decided to go into the dining room. The girls were going to make dinner.   
"What do you guys want for dinner?" Tiffany asked.   
"Um, rice..." Trowa started.   
"How 'bout a steak..." Quatre stated, showing how much class he has.   
"Fried chicken!" Duo shouted.   
"I think that's it." Wufei said. "But tomorrow we're having Chinese food!"   
"Ok." Myoki said. The girls all got to work as the guys just stared in amazement.   
'Hey! Wasn't there someone else Heero had liked before and couldn't cook for shit?' Duo thought to himself, the same thought was going through the rest of the Gundam boy's minds too.   
'Who was that girl? Think Heero! ...Oh! I remember now it was the Relena, pacifist person. She always had that other girl. The war-loving freak, um, Dorothy!' Heero thought to himself. The food was smelling good and was soon on the table.   
"Thank you, lord for giving us this wonderful food today and may we be blessed..." Nana said. "Amen."   
"Dig in guys." Cathy said, cutting up the steak.   
"Oh, this is good! How did you learn to make such good food?" Duo asked stuffing his face with food.   
"We're girls and girls should know how to make the basics!" Meioko replied, smirking at Heero.   
"Now, about the new mansion, tell me about it." Heero managed to choke out before stuffing his mouth it with another piece of chicken.   
"Well, it's very big and you know." Nana tried to explain.   
"It has a ranch and a 12 foot deep pool. It has six major bedrooms..." Kojo started.   
"Only six bedrooms?" Heero asked as he stopped chewing.   
"Yeah." Cathy replied. " Why?"   
"Who's gonna sleep where?"   
"Well, you and Mei-San in one room." Trowa said out of the blue.   
"Cathy and Maxwell in another." Wufei added on.   
"Kojo and Quatre, Myoki and Trowa, And Nana with Wu-man." Duo continued.   
"Oh, ok." Heero said taking another bite out of his chicken.   
They soon finished dinner. They all began to pack their things while the girls drove home and packed their things. This went on for the next couple of days. On the first day they moved in.   
"What are all these reporter here for?" Meioko asked concerned.   
There were mobs of fans trying to get to them.   
"Hi! I'm now speaking with one of the girl Gundam pilots. Hi! Meioko, could you tell us about what's happening between the G_Girls and the G_Boys?" A CNN reported questioned.   
"Well, what da ya think were joining forces." Meioko answered getting a bit annoyed.   
"What's happening you and that one Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy?"   
"Can't you tell?" Nana said as Meioko left the reporter hanging.   
They walked away ignoring the reporters. The reporter ran to Heero.   
"Hi! I'm right now with the one and only Heero Yuy. So Heero is it true that you've been dating the leader of the girl Gundams, Meioko?"   
"Yes, now please leave us alone!" Heero yelled at all of them. Then giving them his famous death glare. The rest of the gang just snickered at that since everyone piped down. They all went inside to decorate their rooms.   
Meioko and Heero shared a room and bed. They had the biggest room in thee house. Meioko's things took up all the space in her closets and drawers. So did the rest of the girls the guy all had very little to use and needed very little. By the time they were all done it was late.   
"Heero I'm gonna go sleep. Good night y'all!" Meioko yelled into the hallway.   
"Night Mei!" They all replied. Heero was in the room putting together the computer. Of coarse Meioko had a good computer too, Heero was willing to put it together too. Like around midnight Heero had finally finished.   
"Heero go to sleep already." Meioko yelled at her boy friend.   
"Oh, ok." Heero gave in. Heero climbs into the other twin bed in their room.   
Early morning they received a call from Howard.   
"Heero, we just received a call from Commander Trieze. We just found out that he has two daughters, Mariemeia and this other girl that goes to the same school with Meioko, Kojo, Cathy, Myoki, and Nana. She's in their grade. She hangs out with a blonde. But she's Dorothy's second hand man.   
"Girls we have a report that she's after you Gundam Girls, but at the moment she has no idea who are the Gundam girls. So girls be on a look out." Howard said.   
"Ok thanks, well we gotta go because we have to get to school. We'll tell you more if we find out anything."   
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED:   


(Next time: Meioko meets up with an old enemy of hers, who just won't give her a break, could this be the unknown child of Trieze? Will the Gundam pilots figure out who it is. Will they beat this girl? Next time on Gundam Wing.)   



End file.
